Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia!
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: El 14 de enero es una fecha muy importante para Ichigo: El cumpleaños de Rukia. Bueno, para eso debe darle un buen regalo, no? entonces.. ¿Qué hará para que la atención no transparente otros sentimientos? Rewiew! y... lean que soy mala para los summary.
1. Chapter 1

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Rukia

**Weno,… emm sin palabras. Fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió un día muy ocioso a la vez que estaba resfriada. Espero que les guste XD**

**Con cariño, **

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**PD: para los que esperaban la continuación de Ichigo no Transilvania, lamento decirles ¡QUE NO LOS DECEPCIONARÉ! Comenzaré a escribir tan pronto pueda. Y creo que como me ha sobrado tiempo, (me costó nada más que 10 minutos escribir este primer capítulo) empezaré a diagramar las ideas. Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, ¡Que disfruten! **

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Rukia!

___**Prometo**_** que solo son 3 capítulos**

**¡Capítulo 1!**

**UN REGALO… ¿UN INFIERNO?**

Ichigo iba de un lado a otro por la habitación, pensando y repensando

Mañana sería 14 de enero… ¿A quién demonios quería engañar? ¡Era el cumpleaños de Rukia! ¡De esa enana!

Dios… ¿Por qué no era el cumpleaños de Yuzu y Karin? ¡E incluso aceptaba regalarle alguna idiotez a Orihime… o a Chad… o al malagradecido de Ishida!

Pero… Rukia… la enana… esa chica de pelo negro, ojos violetas y que tenía un malhumor que espantaba hasta a los muertos. ¡Su condenado cumpleaños!

Y maldición que hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

A ver… ¿Cómo le diría a su padre, su pervertido padre, que sería el cumpleaños de ella? ¡Armaría un escándalo! Descartado…

¿Yuzu? Ni hablar. Se pondría a llorar en cuanto se entrase, si ya no lo había echo. Tampoco era una buena idea pedirle algún consejo sobre las mujeres.

¿Karin? Je… ella seguramente le regalaría una película de cómo jugar al fútbol, si su mente depravada no le regalaba una caja de condones. Cuyo significado Rukia ni lo entendería. Karin era demasiado madura para su edad y realmente a veces parecía querer forzar la relación que Rukia y él llevaban. No, ni hablar de eso.

¿Orihime? Nah. Ni en pedo haría algo así

¿Chad? Tal vez le regalase una caja de herramientas… algo que la tonta de la shinigami NO comprendería. Pero le gustaría verla engrasada debajo de un auto. Ichigo se ruborizó ¡¡Basta de pensar esas cosas, por el amor de Dios!!

¿Ishida? ¿Por qué no mejor preguntarle a un costurero?

¿Chizuru? Mejor muerto, antes de tener que separar a Rukia de ella, porque Chizuru se le habría tirado encima para ese entonces.

…

¿¿DIOS, QUÉ IBA A HACER!!

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea…

-¿Quién es? –preguntó una voz femenina al escuchar el timbre de su casa. Abrió la puerta, antes de no reírse en la cara del pobre Ichigo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡¡Necesito tu ayuda!! –gritó él, desesperado, tomándola de los hombros. La zarandeó, haciendo que ella estallara en risas

-¿Y dónde están las palabras mágicas?

-¿Por favor, Tatsuki?

Bingo. Ella sonrió con mucha alegría, antes de preguntar

-¿Qué necesitas?

--

-¿Así que el cumpleaños de Rukia, eh? ¿Qué quieres regalarle? ¿Una romántica velada a la luz de la luna? –le bromeó, tomándole del brazo, como si fueran novios. Daba saltitos infantiles con ademanes de una señorita de alta sociedad, siempre de manera grotesca

-Deja de burlarte –dijo el chico, con los ojos entrecerrados de la ira.

-¿Hace cuánto la conoces? –dijo soltándose del brazo del chico, mientras caminaba con soltura, recorriendo con su dedo índice su labio inferior

-Un año…

-¡Entonces debes esmerarte!- sus ojos brillaron

-¿Por qué? ¡Ella no me regaló nada cuando fue mi cumpleaños! ¡Y contando que Rukia tiene por hermano a un estirado maldito!

-¿Te refieres a su Nii-sama? Está fuerte, ahora que lo pienso –dijo para ella misma, haciendo que Ichigo gritara de frustración.

Se rió al verlo más desquiciado

-¡Necesito que me ayudes, no que me digas quién te gusta y quién no! –gritó el chico, haciendo grandes aspavientos con los brazos

Todo el parque de Karakura había cesado sus actividades para mirarles fijamente. Nop. Decididamente, no eran novios.

-¿Puedes callarte, idiota? Pareces una gallina a punto de poner su huevo

-¡Tu haces que me porte así! ¡Dime ya qué es lo que debo hacer!

-Pues… busca en tu mente de pajarito ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a ella?

-Pelear

-¿Alguna otra cosa? –dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues… un conejo idiota, llamado Chappy…

-¡Qué lástima que no hay un animé de Chappy! Digo, así le regalas eso y la dejas encantada para toda su vida

-Está muerta

-Ya sé, idiota. A ver… -siguió pensando –creo que hay una tienda que tiene un montón de cosas de Chappy,… -dijo alegre, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándole por la calle. Ichigo le siguió, antes de frenar delante de una vidriera. Bueno, algo era algo. ¡ESTABA LLENO DE CHAPPYS! ¡PERO SALÍA TODO CARO! Mejor dicho… ¡TODO SALÍA UN OJO DE LA CARA!

-Ni loco llego a esos precios

-Te prestaré dinero. –Dijo ella, sonriente –no me mires de esa manera, no hace falta que me agradezcas. –Le miró a los ojos –ella te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? –preguntó, pinchándole para sacar información

-¿Qué idioteces dices, Tatsuki? –casi gritó Ichigo, muy rojo

-Si, te gusta muchísimo –concluyó ella, entrando en la tienda.

Saliendo de ésta, Ichigo se despidió de su amiga de la infancia, en la puerta de su casa

-Muchas gracias, Tatsuki –le dijo él, con una sonrisa sincera

-No hace falta. Después de todo, ella te gusta.-silencio asesino - Pero… ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Renji? ¡Él debe conocerla aún más!

¡Oh, mierda! Tenía razón.

Ichigo bajó la cabeza, rendido haciendo que ella se riera. De pronto, Tatsuki se puso de puntitas de pie y le besó la mejilla

-Suerte, fresita-kun –dijo dulcemente

-Me hace acordar cuando comenzamos las clases, en primer año…

-Traen buenos recuerdos, ¿Verdad? –sonrió, entrando a la casa – ¡Vete con cuidado!

-¡Gracias!

-¡Fue un placer! ¡Y por favor, dile que ella te gusta, mañana puede ser tarde! –gritó de manera que TODA Karakura se habría enterado sin proponérselo

-Maldita seas –masculló Ichigo, mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Ya tenía su regalo… ahora la cosa era ¿Cómo le lo daría? ¿Con qué pretexto?

Continuará….

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Sigo o no? ¿Es una porquería? ¿Apesta? ¡¡Expresen sus opiniones, todo vale! Menos virus informáticos, que por ahora este ordenador se las va ingeniando para no pescar ninguna de esas cosas feas, jeje –la dueña ya se agarró una angina de la gran siete y vive con servilletas de papel de cocina, que pudo robar de su propia casa, porque se lo mezquinan ¬¬)**

**Y sí, he vuelto. ¡Seguiré Preguntas a Media Noche, que quedó tan colgado! Y pondré otro fic más, que ya lo estaba escribiendo en un foro, espero que disfruten. Las chicas del foro, ¿Pueden darse cuenta de cual es? ¿No? Jaja un beso**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta segunda parte la dedico a varias personas del : **

**Beautifull Madness****, gracias por responder a todos las preguntas de aquella vez y espero que estes bien… no te veo hace mucho y eso me preocupa ¿Estás bien?; **** JaNy****, por escribir tan EXCELENTES fics y por las charlas que hemos tenido; ****Mirleys****, siempre presente en mi vida para hacerme reír como para acompañare en las penas; Ferchii, mi mejor amiga de Internet ^^; ****Yuuri no Mai ****por los consejos al escribir y por leer todos mis fics que se que son una porquería ambulante****; Lunick Lulu****, ¿¿Creías que me había olvidado de vos, hermanita? ¡¡Te adoro!! ****; Fiorela****, por el gran mensaje hermoso que me habías mandado aquella vez, espero que todo se haya arreglado; ****Dragonfly-one****, gracias por dejarme tantos rewiews la anterior vez! ¡¡¿¿Dónde estas que no te encuentro??!!;**

**Y después, yéndome hacia mi escuela, quiero dedicarlo a ****Rocío**** mí siempre presente compañera de clases, con la que río muchas veces; ****Carla****, obviamente vas a aparecer, si sos lo más; ****Nico****, jejeje ¿Cuándo vamos a saquear el kiosko que está a la vuelta de la escuela? ¡Te adoro!; ****Cande****, obviamente es como una hermana mayor para mi y te quiero mucho, aunque no lo demuestre…soy muy mala expresando emociones; ****Tatiana****, una de las mejores personas en el profesorado y una muy buena amiga; ****Naida****… ¡¡Espero que nazca muy bien!! ; ****Ceci ****una muy buena amiga que sabe escuchar y no es chusma ni nada por el estilo, ****Laly**** por los hermosos mails que me mandás siempre y por tu aguante de todos los días…**

**Creo que a nadie más, si me olvido de alguien pues lo publicaré en la tercera y última parte XD**

**Los quiero mucho! Bye-baby**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Rukia!

_**[**__**Prometo**_** que solo son 3 capítulos]**

**¡****Capítulo 2!...**

**¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel?**

Bien, ahora todo lo que había hablado con Tatsuki debía implementarlo con la morena que estaba en su casa.

Al apenas llegar, se dio cuenta que todo estaba a oscuras. Estaban durmiendo… ¿A esta hora?

Fue cuando por primera vez en todo el día, Ichigo se dio cuenta de la hora. Las dos de la madrugada… Kami-sama… había estado demasiado de parranda y sin avisar a nadie. Había sido raro que el loco de su padre no hubiera movido tierra, cielo y mar (y si era posible la Sociedad de Almas y el Hueco Mundo también) para encontrarle. ¿Karin? ¿Yuzu? ¿Rukia, al menos? sus sentimientos comenzaron a chocar unos contra otros…

¿Ni siquiera Rukia le encontraba lo suficientemente interesante como para ir a buscarle? suspiró, antes de subir las escaleras. Entró a su habitación y fue cuando quedó sin aire. No, no había visto nada hentai ni alguna cosa que se le cruzara por la mente, pero si sintió una fuerte bofetada.

-¡IDIOTA!

-Baja la voz y no te atrevas a hablarme así, niñato –dijo una Rukia que estaba furiosa.

Una cosa era cuando sus ojos eran azules mezclados con el violeta más profundo. Otra era cuando ese azul se convertía en algo así como un celeste

….

Y ahora estaba que se la llevaban los demonios, si ya no lo habían hecho.

-¿¡Qué demonios pretendes con desaparecer de la casa todo un día!? ¿Se puede saber dónde te has ido?

¿Realmente una mujer tan enérgica y malhumorada era su tipo?...

-¿Tanto te interesa?

-¡Claro que si, idiota! Ni una maldita carta has dejado, una nota, al menos podrías haberle dicho algo al peluche que vive en tu habitación ¡Ichigo todos estuvimos preocupados por ti!- ahora la voz se le había cortado por una emoción bastante difícil de controlar: la urgencia de llorar por su semi pérdida.

"_Vale, Rukia, debes ser menos alevosa. Ese plural sonó bastante falso"_ dijo la voz de su conciencia que daba la coincidencia de que NUNCA se equivocaba

-Estuve caminando por ahí

-Sé más específico –susurró siseando, con los brazos cruzados, plantada enfrente de un agotado Ichigo como si fuera una sargento

-No voy a decirte dónde estuve Rukia ¡No eres mi madre!

-¡Si fuera tu madre, ya te hubiera castigado!

"_Deja de ser idiota, Rukia. De ser su madre, seguramente habrías cometido incesto"_ dijo ahora la conciencia de la pelinegra, sacándola de las casillas.

-No me controles donde voy –contestó el chico, mientras iba a acostarse. La ignoró olímpicamente y de haber sido saltos en largo, habría ganado la medalla de oro. Rukia se erizó el doble y muy pronto se situó junto a la cama, mirándole desde su altura

-Tienes suerte de que no pueda matarte, niñato… -dijo, echando broncas

-Uy, sí ¡Qué miedo! –se burló el pelinaranja, dándole la espalda

-¡Me preocupo por ti, idiota!

-Si, pero mi salud no te importa un carajo, ¿Verdad? ¡Acabas de casi sacarme el pómulo de lugar!

-Deja de quejarte, pareces marica. –suspiró, mientras se sentaba en la cama con el chico. En su mente estaba el dolor de haber pensado que él se había marchado otra vez con los Vizards. No quería que anduviese por esos ámbitos… tampoco quería que estuviera con malas compañías. ¿Qué tan malo era preocuparse por su mejor amigo? ¿Acaso él no le tomaba en cuenta para decirle qué demonios iba a hacer de su vida?

-¿Qué piensas hacer en mi cama, Rukia? –preguntó el chico, ruborizándose.

No era la primera ni sería la última vez que ella se sentaba junto a él, cuando el chico estaba acostado. Pero a esta hora ya la mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas y peor lo era su imaginación. Rukia le miró significativamente, antes de que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿Tiene miedo de que una chica se te acerque más de lo preestablecido, Kurosaki-kun?

Otra vez con ese condenado hijo del demonio, tono de niña buena. De buena no tenía nada y menos de niña. ¡Tenía 150 años de edad! ¿A quién quería engañar con su pureza? Seguramente la había perdido con cualquiera… pero si le llegaba a decir eso, pues iría muerto y bajo 150 metros de tierra.

-Perra… -otro golpe, esta vez en su cabeza

-¿Qué te dije con ese adjetivo? –le advirtió

-¡Duele! –dijo quejándose.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó ella, acostándose a su lado, suspirando en el acto

El carmín de las mejillas de Ichigo en vez de aminorarla, hizo que ella pasara sus delgados brazos por el cuello del pelinaranja. El latir desenfrenado de su corazón hizo que Rukia le mirara preocupada. Casi se rió al verlo tan rojo

-Ya, Ichigo, como si nadie te hubiera abrazado. Además no es que te quiera ni mucho menos, es porque no entro en la cama –dijo seriamente, mientras una especie de escalofrío, teñido de timidez invadió su cuerpo. –y…y… bueno… yo… etto… si no quieres decirme lo que hiciste, al menos júrame que fuiste a caminar por ahí… emmm… no es que sea chusma… pero tu hermanita se la pasó llorando por tu ausencia. La última vez que desapareciste no fue digamos, del todo grato –Bueno, ¿Qué era peor que estar titubeando por la cercanía que tenían sus cuerpos? Ah! Si, el temblar descontrolado de su cuerpo falso, sin sentimientos, sin percepciones de la realidad- tu padre se la pasó diciendo cosas incoherentes sobre que te vio caminar con una chica… ¿Es eso verdad, Ichigo? etto… ¿Tienes novia? ¿Por qué no me contaste?

"_Por favor, que Isshin se haya equivocado. Por favor, Kami-sama, si haces eso te rezaré todos los minutos de mi vida…" _ pensó inconscientemente

-No tengo novia

"_Mierda, voy a tener que rezarte todos los días… ¡ARIGATOU, KAMI-SAMA!"_ Siguió considerando de a poco que se iba quedando dormida.

-Ah… -dijo solamente, un poco más relajada

-Hoy es catorce de enero, Rukia. ¿Te suena esa fecha?

-Claro. Es mi cumpleaños… -susurró ahora, apoyando su rostro en el hombro del chico. Ahora era el corazón de Rukia el que comenzaba a latir como si la chica hubiera corrido una maratón y tuviera que bombear lo suficiente como para no morir de asfixia ni de vergüenza. Dios, no era al primer chico que abrazaba. Ni siquiera se ponía así cuando ceñía a Renji. Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento lleno de sopor? -¿Por qué?

-¿No acostumbran a festejar los cumpleaños en la Sociedad de Almas?

-Cuando era una Ryoka, no teníamos dinero para hacer una fiesta con todos los juguetes habidos y por haber. Cuando Nii-sama me adoptó… pasaba de largo esa fecha, como si fuera algo proscrito. Si te refieres a las fiestas como las que aquí se festejan, siento decirte que nunca las he tenido. Por eso, quiero que me disculpes… no me había acordado de tu cumpleaños, ni nada te había regalado porque andaba por la Sociedad de Almas, a punto de ser ejecutada. Por eso, -frunció en entrecejo, obligándose a pensar –con el dinero que Nii-sama me dio de las mesadas retrasadas, te regalaré algo que te guste. No sé qué quieres… ¿El CD original de Bad Religion? –le miró al rostro. Ichigo tenía un mirar extraño, que hizo que Rukia le evitara algo ruborizada

-No hace falta eso, Rukia

-Quiero regalarte algo, tonto. Somos amigos ¿Verdad?

No obtuvo respuesta del shinigami sustituto. Ichigo solo tomó a Rukia de la espalda, para acercarla más a su cuerpo y tratar de dormirse

Maldita fuera… ¿Realmente eran amigos como para sentirse en la gloria cada vez que ella se acercaba de esa manera a él?

Ese sería el estúpido pretexto para darle el regalo a Rukia. Dios que sonaba tan falso…

-Buenas noches, enana.

-Buenas noches, tontito. –Ella quedó con sus ojos de par en par y al darse cuenta que él se había quedado dormido, susurró dulcemente –te quiero mucho

Continuará….

**Weno, es la segunda entrega de esta pequeña trilogía. ¿Serán capaces de sincerarse de una vez por todas? (No solamente hablo del fic, sino del manga-animé de esta serie que me quita la respiración cada segundo que la veo…. Ayy como me gusta Bleach) Luego de ver la segunda película que me dejó recontramil flasheada y cantando Hikari no rock todo los días de la semana, decidí que ya era tiempo de que hubiera demasiado IchixRuki en todos lados. Y como Tito Kubo es una muy buena persona, pues él dejó que hubiera tantas partes ichixrukis…. ¡¡¡¡VERLAS EN PANTALLA GRANDE!!!! KAWAAAAAAIIIIIIII! En fin, espero que les haya gustado este fic, y gracias, -se que suena pesado, pero no puedo dejar de agradecerlo-por el apoyo que me habéis dado por aquellas semanas.**

**En fin, me marcho, antes de que los tomates me amenacen. Nos vemos ¡Un beso! bye**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Rukia

**HOOOOOLA!! Weno, espero que les guste este final del pequeño fic loco que se me ocurrió. Con mucho cariño, va dedicado a todas esas personas uqe me han seguido hasta aka! De verdad que les tengo mucho aprecio por eso! En fin, me marcho, antes de que me amenacen de muerte! **

**Besho**

**Rukia-kat-sama-bonnie89**

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Rukia!

___**Prometo**_** que solo son 3 capítulos**

**¡Capítulo final! **

**¡¡feliz cumpleaños, rukia!! **

Rukia se levantó, sin hacer un solo ruido. Sonrió al chico que estaba a su lado, con un sonrojo delatador. Bueno, al menos no le había escuchado. Eso era algo bueno, ¿No?

Tan solo ella quiso moverse un poquito, una mano gigante le atrapó, haciendo que volviera hacia atrás, contra el pecho de Ichigo. rukia quiso moverse, pero él no le dejó. Parecía un poco posesivo hasta en el sueño.

Vamos que Ichigo era enfermizamente celoso con ella…. lo cual le extrañaba, después de todo, para él Rukia era una enana plana y sin atributos femeninos. Bueno, cabía destacar que los hombres siempre tenían preferencias por las personas como Inoue o Matsumoto… ella apenas si era considerada una chica

-Buenos días, Rukia –susurró él, un poco adormilado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ella sonrió, antes de abrazarle con cariño. Luego de eso, haciendo gala de su ímpetu, a pesar de medir solo uno cuarenta y cuatro, se irguió soltándole con algo de fuerza bruta, mirando al frente.

-Buenos días

-Feliz cumpleaños, enana

-Gracias –dijo ella, un poco pasmada por la voz tierna del chico.

-Espera… -Ichigo se incorporó, sonriente. Algo extraño en él.

Incluso no llevaba esas cejas fruncidas, dándose un aire de malhumor constante. Rukia le siguió con la vista hasta que le perdió. Curiosamente le siguió atrás, para saber qué era lo que le sucedía. Ichigo estaba buscando algo en su chaqueta. Algo pequeño, al parecer.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto escondes, Ichigo? –preguntó ella, muerta de curiosidad.

-Deja que lo busque –dijo él, más metido en su trabajo que en el constante ir y venir de la shinigami. De pronto, sintió algo duro y cuadrado. Sonrió y se dio la media vuelta. Rukia le miró un poco atónita, antes de que él le entregara sin preámbulos el regalo.

Ella abrió los labios para preguntar, pero las palabras no salían de ellos. Parecía completamente ida por la pequeña atención. Ichigo miraba hacia otro lado, un poco ruborizado, tratando de no demostrar el temor de ser rechazado.

-Ichigo… -susurró ella, con una voz algo apagada. El chico le miró. Tenía esa misma mirada que cuando le había salvado en la Sociedad de Almas. Los ojos aguados y una tierna sonrisa. Un devenir constante de sus sentimientos, que se expresaban muy bien en ese rostro de porcelana –Ichi… -volvió a llamar.

-¿Sí…? ¿Rukia? –dijo él, un poco asustado.

De pronto no supo qué fue lo primero que pasó.

Cuando menos lo pensó, Rukia se había abalanzado hacia él.

Ichigo cerró los ojos, esperando alguna bofetada, pero pronto pudo sentir los cálidos y delgados brazos en su cuello

Un sollozar constante en la voz de la chica, hizo que Ichigo realmente se asustara ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Ichi… -volvió a decir ella, entre sollozos –gracias… es muy bonito –le abrazó con una fuerza tal que podría haberlo dejado sin aire

-De nada…

Vaya que se había puesto rara de un momento para otro. Aún no se apartaba del abrazo cariñoso. Y eso ponía cada vez más nervioso a Ichigo. Él seguía tieso ante la muestra de afecto… pero pronto, muy pronto tal vez para él, su cuerpo comenzó a responderle, abrazando a la morocha.

Rukia abrió los ojos cuando sintió que unos brazos fuertes y más musculosos que los de ella, la rodeaban del todo. Se ruborizó al sentir el latir acelerado del corazón del pecho de Ichigo… eso significaba que estaban más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado. Era raro, pero no le desagradaba

Solo miró hacia arriba y volvió a perderse en los ojos de Ichigo. Sin decir nada, se puso en puntillas, aprovechando que él estaba con la cabeza agacha. Sus labios suavemente rozaron los de Ichigo, apenas un poco. Pero fue el detonante para que ambos pronto desearan más de ese mimo.

Una especie de descarga en los estómagos de los dos, hizo presencia. Se miraron a los ojos, comunicándose lo que con las palabras no podían decirse. Se amaban, estaba claro. Pero ahora, la curiosidad podía.

Se acercaron otra vez, tal vez para tantear el terreno. Cuando volvieron a besarse, entonces se dieron cuenta el porqué las personas enamoradas siempre anhelaban ese especie de contacto íntimo. Sonrieron, aún besándose.

Sus cuerpos respondieron de igual manera, a pesar de que los dos eran de diferente sexo

Descargas, escalofríos, deseos de algo mas agitándose en sus entrañas. Desenfreno, alegría, jovialidad, timidez, y amor…

-Rukia –dijo él, aún confundido, mientras ella seguía besándole

-Dime…

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-No lo sé… solo… beso… -hizo esto –me gustan los besos… -siguió besándole casi inocentemente. –Los tuyos -especificó–te quiero mucho, Ichigo. Gracias. –siguió dándole besos suaves y cortos, nada comprometedor.

-Rukia… -susurró el chico… -menos mal que te ha gustado el regalo –trató de cortar ese torrente de emociones que estaban fluyendo en su cuerpo. Hasta sus ideas estaban cambiando de manera alarmante. La voz ronca solo hizo que Rukia deseara con más desvergüenza los besos. –Rukia… -la llamó

-¿Si?

-Tenemos clases…

-ah… -musitó la chica, dejándole de besar.

Miró a Ichigo con la inocencia y la confusión escritas en sus ojos violetas. El pelinaranja solo pudo sonreírle, sintiéndose de lo más mareado. Tomó a la chica de los hombros y depositó un beso en los labios de ella. Luego de eso, ruborizado por lo que había hecho, se dio la media vuelta y fue hacia el baño.

Se escondió lo suficientemente como para aclarar su mente. Quiso matarse por lo que acababa de hacer.

El beso solo era para alimentar falsas esperanzas a la shinigami. Pero… ¿Por qué debía decir falsas esperanzas? ¿Acaso no le gustaba? Tatsuki nunca se equivocaba cuando decía las cosas. Le conocía tan bien que a veces le asustaba. Entonces… ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de expresar sus emociones? ¡Era Rukia! además de reírse en la cara cuando se volviese cursi, ¿Qué mas le diría? "¿Deja de perder el tiempo?". Nah, Rukia no era tan cruel. Ella también tenía sentimientos e Ichigo podía apostar su propia vida a que a ella le costaba tanto o más que a él decirle lo que realmente lo consideraba.

Bien…

¿Eran amigos o algo más?

Ya había pasado la época de ser "compañeros de batallas". Muchos secretos se habían dicho, se habían confesado los peores miedos… entonces. ¿Por qué no podían sincerarse? ¿Temor? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Timidez? ¿A qué podrían tenerle tanto miedo? ¿Al rechazo? No, a nada de eso.

Sino a la pérdida de su amistad.

Porque hasta ese momento, antes del 13 de enero, eran excelentes amigos. Se insultaban como cualquier amigo insulta al otro cuando están errando o para molestarse. Si todo eso acababa… si a pesar de que realmente se correspondían con algo más que amistad… ¿Volverían a ser los mismos de antes? No. Por que eso sería un karma. Una cosa era la amistad y el trabajo. Otra era el amor y el deseo de compartir la vida juntos

Y el mundo de las personas adultas con sus emociones complejas… era un lugar difícil de transitar.

Salió del baño y raramente no se cruzó con Rukia. Yuzu hablaba animadamente con su melliza, mientras Ichigo se acercaba a la mesa, para comer algo. Los tres hermanos se sonrieron, antes de esperar a que la otra pelinegra incorporada recientemente a la familia, llegase.

No se hizo esperar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia-chan! –gritó Yuzu, abalanzándose hacia la shinigami.

Ella abrió los ojos, estupefacta. Luego los entrecerró, enternecida. Abrazó a la pequeña de los Kurosaki y luego chocó las palmas con Karin.

Karin Kurosaki no iba a correr hacia Rukia para abrazarla, como si protagonizaran una comedia romántica. Nah, ni loca lo haría. De la manera más cariñosa, le dio su feliz cumpleaños y colocándose al lado de su hermana melliza, le dieron su regalo. Un hermoso y pomposo conejito de carne y hueso.

Kuchiki Rukia solo pudo reprimir un gemido de felicidad. Abrazó al nuevo integrante de la familia, con una sonrisa que podría haber hecho que medio planeta cayera a sus pies. Karin sonrió, alzándole y pulgar en señal de asentimiento. Yuzu lloró un poco emocionada, antes de abrazar a su hermanito.

Ichigo había quedado en segundo plano, antes de que Rukia se le acercara, aún con el conejo en manos. Se sonrieron. Las miradas dijeron más que miles de palabras. Rukia, sin pensarlo, se acercó a los labios de Ichigo. Lo besó y él le respondió

-¡¡KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! –Gritó emocionadamente Yuzu

Karin solo alzó el puño contra el aire, en señal de victoria

Los dos que se besaban solo pudieron separarse, rojos como tomates.

-No… yo…

-Nosotros….

-Ya sabemos –interrumpió los balbuceos, Karin, poniendo los ojos en blanco –nada de decirle a Isshin. Kami-sama, se notaba a leguas que se gustaban

-Y es tan dulce…

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron tratando de no reírse…

¿Tan obvio era?

Si, lo era…

Se amaban y esto ni Kuchiki Byakuya podría cambiarlo

Todo eso había pasado un 14 de enero, el mismísimo cumpleaños de Rukia. El día que Ichigo volvió a sonreír sin preocuparse de no sufrir después

El día que volvieron a vivir.

Fin

**Weno, muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aka! Y sí, hay una nueva continuación de Ichigo no Transilvania! Disfruten mucho! **

**Me marcho antes de que me maten… ya es tarde y se supone que estoy estudiando fonología…. TT**

**Nos vemos, besos **

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**


End file.
